The Other Woman
by blahosaurus
Summary: AU. Secrets are kept like weeds in a garden, slowly choking everything around them from the inside out. Another mistake, another regret, another burden on their backs. Will they make it through this one? Complete.


The Other Woman

She couldn't quite believe what was happening. There was a pain in her chest, the empty feeling you get when you know something horrible has happened, but you can't think about it. You keep it at the corner of you mind, trying to push it away. To make it a lie. But you can't. She could never erase what she had done, no matter how many times she imagined in her head what she would do if she could control time with some, say, magic well or something. She would go back, because the portal would bend at her will, and when the silver haired hanyou, crowned with dog ears and blessed with eyes of gold grinned at her, insulted her, right after bumping into her no less, she would bow her head and bite her tongue and look like another girl who could be stamped on without care. Or say something stupid and ditsy and flick her hair and flutter her eyelashes, like he so hated. Anything except shouting right back at him, telling him he would buy her a coffee _and _a T-shirt for running into her, even though it had been partly her fault, and then, shouting the time they would meet, stomp off, smiling like crazy when he couldn't see.

Damn, was that guy hot!

She only intended to meet up for coffee, truly she did. She couldn't stand arrogant jerks like him. So she decided to just have a bit of fun, hands off, of course, she had her pride above everything, and then they would part.

Amen to that.

But in Kagome's life, nothing worked the way she meant them.

They had started talking, and before either of them knew it the café manager was telling them it was closing time. They had been startled, surprised at how late it had become, of what good company the other provided.

Both had been taken aback.

And they could feel it, as Inu-yasha walked her home. It had been a date in all sides and manner. There was something between them, an attraction they were both trying to figure out.

Everything was happening so fast.

Kagome hadn't wanted it to end. And oh how she regrets this.

Instead of saying goodbye like she didn't care, a flick of her hand as dismissal, telling him the shirt she could let pass, she looked him in the eyes and smiled, silence on her lips. And he had stared back, smiled back, and in the silence something grew. Inside and between them.

Kagome didn't know what the hell was going on.

She had taught herself to endure and to push people away. Nothing had gone well in her life. First, her father had died in a freak accident. They weren't even able to have an open casket funeral. Then, on her 15th birthday, her brother had been looking for the cat in the well house and, instead of helping him, she had let him to it by himself. He was old enough! It was only a well house.

Nothing special about it.

So her brother had gone down and she had gone to school.

Oh how she wished she had gone down instead.

One mistake. One regret.

When she came back from school, there were people in her house and around the shrine. There was yellow tape around the well house.

Souta had fallen down the stairs, hit his head on the well, and broken his neck. Souta has died.

Another blow to the family. Another scar, another what if, another million tears.

Soon after that her grandfather's cancer had come back. Slowly, he had deteriorated before their eyes until he couldn't even perform his shrine duties. It was because of the stress of Souta's death. One misery leading to another, as if fate were punishing them for an unknown sin.

Kagome and her mother had stayed in the shrine, and worked as hard as they could to keep it going. They refused to leave it. It was better for them anyways, for the shrine was theirs and this meant they didn't have to pay mortgage.

So months turned into years, and the wounds closed up with each other's help. Two single pedestals with a million burdens on their backs, and all that they seemed to do was work. Kagome alone had school and two jobs. No time for a life. No time for thinking, or remembering, or regretting.

But she had needed a way out. An escape from this life she was leading, so caging, so suffocating. So when a wild boy came along, so different from those who normally chased her, like the pestering Hojo, she had thrown herself at him, regardless to warnings that flashed before her eyes.

He would be her escape, handsome Kouga of the wolf gang.

And this way her grades slipped and she was fired from jobs, for all she did was go out and drink and party and live a life she hated more than the last, but was addicted to. This man dragging her to the darkness, where her mother's voice could not reach her. She had stayed there for months, in a turmoil of clubs and vomiting and pain and pleasure. Only when her boyfriend had started beating her had she woken up.

It took a lot to rip her from that life, but when she went, crawling back to her mother's open arms, beaten and bloody from fists she had kissed, then she was truly conscious of all the things she had done, and for the first time in years she cried. Cried all the pain and the torture and the life going no where. And her mother had cried with her.

And once again they recovered. One again they stood up with bloody knees and broken hearts. Once again they escaped.

From then on things had gone rockily better. Sometimes the past came to haunt Kagome, in the form of shadows in the street, but life went on and the world wasn't as cold and bitter as before.

Kagome graduated and moved out to work in a hospital near by, and three times week she would visit the shrine, and once a week she would sleep over, sometimes in her mother's bed, like old times, ever though she was more than 20 years old.

But neither of them cared.

But of course, things couldn't stay so good for long. Kagome's mother had been keeping a secret to herself, so as not to worry Kagome.

Another mistake. Another regret.

One day Kagome came home to a mother who told her to sit down. They needed to talk.

Her mother had just come from the hospital. She had found a lump in her chest several months ago, and waves of pain came and went with the terminal disease. Finally, the pain in her breast rising to an unbearable level she had gone to get help.

She had breast cancer.

And once again, the problems had come. Rolling in, biting and tearing and ripping their souls, their lives.

But things had not been so bad. Her mother had been treated, and the lump had, not disappeared, for she had left it too long, but had been kept at bay, and she took pain killers to sooth the throbbing pain.

Her mother lost all her hair, and Kagome shaved all hers off. When her mother had seen she had cried, and Kagome had held her, telling her that, anything that happened, they would go through together.

Eventually her mother had refused to let her in the house until she grew her hair again, and Kagome had complied, but kept it as short as possible, letting it curl around her face. Life had gone on.

And then came Inu-yasha.

He seemed like such a blessing. Such a relief.

Someone who didn't judge. Someone raw and blunt and open with what they thought. There seemed to be no secrets with him. No whispers behind backs, no lies.

She had been so wrong.

But when Inu-yasha was in her life, all her mistakes had seem to lighten. All the darkness that lay behind and before her seemed not nearly as oppressing. He had held her in cold nights, and comforted her when her mother had gotten worse, and had been transferred to a hospice, for money was not a thing that flowed out of their pockets.

That night, when they had told her that her mother had very little time left, she had known, with all certainty, that she loved him with everything she had. It had been miserable day, it was raining cats and dogs like there was no tomorrow to cry, and her mother had told her to go home, even though Kagome had insisted. But Kagome hadn't gone home. He couldn't stand being alone that night. She needed someone close to tell her everything was going to turn out fine. That everything would be ok.

She had stood up Inu-yasha that day, things more important like her mother on her mind, even though Inu-yasha had spent a hell of a lot of money on the tickets to the best seats of the play Kagome had wanted to see for ages. They had been dating for a while, but had shared little more than a few kisses. It seemed both of them were holding back for their own reasons.

She didn't feel all that sorry, considering the circumstances.

So she had climbed up the stairs of his apartment, soaking and with a heart that hurt too much to talk about, for the only person that had stayed with her through all of her torturing problems was slipping away.

She had knocked on his door, heard him approached, heard him pause, seen the door open, and then him standing there. Her saviour. Her love.

"Oh, well, if it isn't Kagome, I'm so glad you could make it! Be…" He had trailed off as Kagome's face, hidden by hallway shadows and wet bangs, had started leaking tears. He had seen her soaked, trembling form shake with sobs, and without another world had gathered her in his arms, picked her up and taken her into his apartment, door closing behind him.

He hadn't tried to leave her for towels and warm clothes, instead he had settled in the couch and let her cry all her troubles out, soaking him both with sorrow and water. Eventually she had calmed down as he stroked her hair and pressed kisses on her head.

She had explained what had happened, and Inu-yasha had listened, silent, comforting with presence. After a minute of silence he had whispered,

"I'm here for you. And I'm going to stay."

She wasn't sure if he knew how those words affected her. More tears came, but these he kissed away, holding her closer, letting her know his words were true. And Kagome had melted into him, returning the kiss with a surprising amount of ferocity and passion, tugging at his lips and letting hands wander, holding him so close it hurt, pressing their bodies and souls together.

Maybe she didn't have to be so afraid this time, with this person. Maybe there was _someone_, this someone, who would stay by her.

That day they had slipped into bed together and slept closely, like two melding spoons in a cutlery drawer, promises in whispers of the wind on that night.

Promises that were broken, tainted, untrue.

Her mother had died. Silently, peacefully despite the cancer, and Kagome had not felt so completely shattered, as she would have. Her mother had gone with all her wishes granted, she got to see her daughter happy once again. Kagome had held her hand and told her she loved her. Mother, mama, mommy.

Her hero. And vice versa.

So mother and daughter had parted, and now Kagome needed someone more than any other time. She needed a part of her world that wasn't shattered, so she could stand and not fall so completely once again.

But a week later she had seen him. Inu-yasha. Her beloved, her saviour.

The One That Would Never Leave Her.

Holding another woman like he held her.

Oh, she could make up many excuses.

A sister? No, he had no sisters.

A Cousin? He didn't have any cousins either, his parents being only children.

A friend? That couldn't be. Friends are not held like that. Friends are not kissed like that.

And she had turned around and gone home, her heart so broken she couldn't understand why she wasn't on the ground, dead and bleeding, for the pain inside could only mean an end.

That night, when Inu-yasha had went to pick her for their date, e nervous smile on his face, betraying his betrayal. She hadn't beaten around the bush. With dry eyes, for she had shed all her tears before, she had asked him what the hell was going on. What the hell, and how he could do this to her? For goodness sake, her mother had just died! He could have a little heart, a little compassion. The only thing she wanted was a bit of love, someone who wouldn't leave!

And then she had found out, it wasn't Kagome he was cheating on. It was the one she had seen him with. Kikyo.

He was married.

To say she was surprised would be like saying Hitler was naughty. To say that hurt, would be like saying the universe is quite big.

It fucking broke her.

She wouldn't hear any more. She _couldn't._

Not even rising her voice she had told him to leave her the hell alone. She had stood, hands around herself to keep the pieces for falling, small and trembling and dieing before him, and he had left her.

Like everybody else.

She felt so disgusted. She was _the other woman_. The one that could break the marriage. She had committed adultery. She had sinned, she had done another wrong.

Another mistake, another misery, another burden on her shoulders.

And no mater how much Inu-yasha tried, she wouldn't speak or talk or have anything to do with him. There was nothing to explain. She didn't care if his wife was a bitch that slept around. That gave no reason for him to have deceived Kagome that way, to drag her in the mess. Another mess.

Another regret.

Solitary, biter and broken she was left in the cold of betrayal and self hatred.

A month had passed…

And then she had seen the last person she wanted to meet.

Kikyo.

Kagome suspected it was a ploy of some kind, or else fate was really having fun with her.

The elevator doors to the office building she had an interview with were just closing, when a hand came and stopped it, then the lady of her nightmares stepped in. Immaculate, business idol. She was beautiful and if she was working here she was smart as well. In Kagome's eyes, she was every fault she had within herself turned into a virtue. And it only made her hate herself even more.

Kagome had tried her very best to act indifferent, and Kikyo didn't seem to have a clue. But suddenly she pulled out a key, opened a box in the elevator and pressed the red 'don't push me' button.

"We need to talk." She had said, voice cool, eyes collected.

_No we don't!_

Kagome said nothing.

They had stared at each other for a while, and Kikyo had looked expectantly at Kagome. Waiting. And, indeed, it was Kagome who snapped, for it was Kagome with the weights on her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…I'm sorry." Her eyes stared at the ground, fists clenched, heart racing, bile rising.

God, she was so sorry.

Kikyo had taken that for an invitation to a conversation.

"I was in a coma you know. That's why he had so much time to spend on you. I had no idea of what was going on until he told me and showed me a picture of you." Her voice did not betray what she was feeling, and all Kagome could do was fight the urge to vomit.

How could she… How could _he_?

"I…I'm sorry." It was all she could say. All that would come out without breaking down. Without memories of his kisses and his caresses, of his words, his eyes, and the night they had spent together, doing a little more than simply sleeping…

And all the while his wife was in a coma…

Suddenly there was a hand on Kagome's shoulder and she started, eyes rising to meet the woman's.

"Calm down, Kagome. You're starting to look rather…greenish and pale. Just take deep breaths." An order, but was that…concern in her eyes? Was that reassurance in her pose?

"How can you…?" _forgive me? Forgive him? I wouldn't have. Never ever. Marriage is through **sickness **and health! Not when the partner can fuck or not!_

And then Kikyo laughed, and Kagome was shocked once again.

Really…what was going on?

"Oh, I can see why he loves you." And when she said that, she was _smiling._

What was going _on?_

She must of read the question on her face because she laughed, her hand still on her shoulder, as if to hold her back.

"You should see him, Kagome. He's a mess, I've never seen him so broken. I take it you didn't want to hear his explanations?" She asked. Kagome looked down, frowning.

"I didn't want to hear his _excuses_." She growled, and the noise was so close to the inu-hanyou's, Kikyo had to laugh. Kagome looked up, puzzled once again by the woman's behaviour, and for a moment she worried she was suddenly going to come at her with a knife or something, and this was just a plot to get her guard down, but looking into Kikyo's eyes she knew that was simply ridiculous. Not that what was happening now wasn't.

Fed up with the game Kikyo was playing, she pulled away from her and looked her straight, eyes determined.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" She asked. Kikyo sighed, but there seemed to be something like respect in the woman's eyes.

"Inu-yasha and me are divorced Kagome." She said, voice giving no clue as to the emotion behind the statement. Kagome's eyes widened and her hand rose to cover her mouth in horror.

"Oh no…" She had made a marriage break apart. This couldn't be, she never meant to be such a burden to everybody…

Seeing Kagome's pleading eyes, Kikyo shook her head.

"No, Kagome, you misunderstand me. We decided on the divorce before the accident. Quite a bit before." At that Kagome's brows burrowed in confusion.

"Huh?" She said dumbly. Kikyo smiled, her hand on Kagome's shoulder again.

" Look, Kagome, we got married very young. I was only seventeen. I…well, I wasn't a roll model student, I can tell you that." She said, and sighed, turning more serious.

"We were young, we were foolish. I needed something to get me away from my parents, Inu-yasha had no one else. But…we never really loved each other. And as years passed, this became quite obvious. So, we asked for a divorce, and I started seeing another man, called Onigumo. We were going to get the divorce papers a week later, but then I had the accident…" She trailed off, and Kagome looked shocked, but still shrank away from the other woman as if she had done some wrong. Kikyo squeezed her shoulder.

"Look, we decided we were going to see other people. You did nothing wrong…" She was trying to console her, but Kagome was shaking her head, eyes downcast.

"Then why didn't he tell me? Why did he keep it a secret? And why did I see you kissing?" she whispered, too tired to do much more. Kikyo shook her head as well.

"Who can understand Inu-yasha? Maybe he though it would scare you away. He is very insecure, I'm sure you've noticed…" They shared a knowing smile before she continued.

"He says he was going to tell you, but something happened. He wouldn't elaborate, something about privacy and what not. Something about a play and rain…he really wasn't making much sense."

Kagome started. A play? That was the day her mother… Oh.

Oh, Inu-yasha…

The pain was back, but it was different. Not as deadly, not as consuming. He was trying to protect her. From the truth and the lies. But he had only hurt her more…

Another mistake. Another regret…

"And as for the kiss, I took it from him. It was a goodbye, a broken marriage…we still had the good memories through the bad. I just wanted to tell him he wasn't forgotten, even if we didn't love each other that way." She explained, and Kagome was drowning in thoughts, but was startled out of her musings by the moving of the elevator and she looked up to find a smiling Kikyo. The doors opened with a ding, and they were in the ground floor again.

"Go get him, tiger." She smirked, and Kagome smirked right back, but then it disappeared as she thought.

"But what if-"

"No." She interrupted. "He won't. He'll understand. Are you really going to let him go?" She asked.

_No. Not again. The first time hurt too much._

And then she was running, out the elevator, out the building, into the street. She almost got run over twice, she tripped a million times, but she kept going. For him. For them.

She was breathless at his door, adrenaline pumping through her, giving her the mindless courage she needed to knock on door.

And then she was waiting…

And waiting…

The door swung open.

"What the _fuck_ do…" She could hear the voice catch in his throat, hear his choking on his words.

"Kagome…" The way he said her name, his expression so unbelieving, it all made the butterflies in her stomach come to life once again.

What was she supposed to say?

Inu-yasha seemed to collect himself, face hardening.

Oh-oh.

"Why are you here?" He asked, nothing of the emotion of before in his voice. She averted her eyes, fidgeting, blush rising.

"I…" she struggled for something to say. She sighed in a defeated manner, shoulder slumping.

"Kikyo told me about…everything." Her voice was small, and Inu-yasha snorted in response.

"Oh, you finally listened did you? It didn't matter that I spent a whole fucking night shouting at your window? You had to turn the music up, and ignore my calls, and simply kick me out without an ounce of trust." His voice was bitter, and it churned anger and hurt inside Kagome.

"It was _you _who lied! You could of told me everything from the start! You could of saved me from this heart break, fuck it! It was just as much your fault for not trusting me to stay at your side, when I would have! I _love_ you, what do you think I would do! Just…" She made a gesture with her hand, out of words, and then just sighed, her arms coming around her.

She just wanted to get a break from all the trouble, all the pain and memories. She wanted good times, something to look forward to.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, and Inu-yasha's ears twitched to catch the sound. His face softened, gathering her up in his arms suddenly, and she sighed in relief, holding him back just as tightly. Only then was she aware of how afraid she had been of him turning her away.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered. "You were never the other woman, you know." He said, and she smiled against his shirt before leaning up to capture his lips with hers, which he complied to happily enough, pulling her inside his apartment to get reacquainted with each other.

True happy endings only came to sad stories. Any other and it's just and ending.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Another _one-shot. This is my 20th story! (cheers in the background)

Damn I'm tired. I know this one-shot wasn't really up to scratch, it was simply something I wrote without ever thinking about before.

Review or I'll kill ya X3


End file.
